


Reminiscent Tragedy

by JPJoker01



Series: The Killing Game Universe [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPJoker01/pseuds/JPJoker01
Summary: In a new universe, the survivors are brought together for one more killing game like none before. Time technology is used  to bring the survivors together along with old friends, believed to be dead by the others.
Series: The Killing Game Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - Leaving the Ultimate Academy

REMINISCENT TRAGEDY

PROLOGUE – Leaving The Ultimate Academy

-SHUICHI-

It was finally all over. The killing, the watching and the despair. Tsumugi and Monokuma were dead, but so was Keebo, but he sacrificed himself for me and the others. I was stood near the wrecked building with Maki and Himiko, wondering what to do next.

“So, where from here?” Maki’s voice echoed around the desolate land. We had no idea what to do, where to go. Everything we knew about ourselves and the world were lies, believable lies yes, but lies all the same. Hope’s Peak, The Tragedy, Makoto Naegi, Junko Enoshima, all lies.

“Hey guys?”, Himiko’s sweet childlike voice was heard from back near the school. It seems as though she had wandered off, while me and Maki were staring into space. “Everything should have been destroyed by Keebo right?”

“Yeah,” I responded. With that many lasers, bombs and explosions, I’m surprised even all of us are alive.

“Then why is Miu’s computer still there, and what is it doing?” We all looked over at where Himiko was pointing, and there it was, the computer that Miu fixed, in the middle of the rubble, spitting blue sparks and flames. We walked over to it where we looked at the words on the screen – Earth 1 (2016).

“Earth ONE?” Maki asked puzzled, “There’s MORE than one Earth?” I pressed the GO button on the computer, when all of a sudden, it blew up, revealing a pale blue rift, pulling us in, to a place that we never expected to go, or ever see. After walking out of some bushes, we looked in front of us, seeing an unbelievable sight. Hope’s Peak Academy.

\------

-MAKOTO-

“Huh, what a long day!” I stood up out of my chair and headed towards the door to leave, when the computer on my desk lit up.

“Mr Naegi, there’s something wrong,” It was Alter Ego, the AI that ran the computer systems all through Hope’s Peak, “something has gone wrong with the space-time continuum, it’s as if someone is hopping realities…”

“Well, I guess it’s just a mistake.” I had just had one of the most stressful days imaginable, I wasn’t dealing with any science stuff I didn’t understand! But I was wrong, it wasn’t a mistake. It was 100% real, and it would soon come back to bite me… 


	2. The DRV-3 Incident

CHAPTER 1 – The DRV-3 Incident

-MAKOTO-

3 years. It has been 3 years since the Final Killing Game but to this day I still think back on that moment. The moment of unity between Class 77-B and Ryota Mitarai. Nobody knows how it happened, but that incident sent of a power that nobody had seen before, creating a small, but powerful, rift in space time. We called that incident the DRV-3 Incident, and that incident has been brought up again.

“So, you believe you can take this case?” I spoke to the person sitting in front of me.

“Oh of course, I want to redeem myself after the Towa City dilemma.” The young boy sitting in front of me was Nagisa Shingetsu, one of Monaca Towa’s disciples, and now the new ‘Ultimate Young Spy’ for the Future Foundation.

“Well here’s the file, look into it and report back to Togami by next week. I’m counting on you Nagisa.”

“Oh, don’t worry luck boy,” Nagisa looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye, “I’ll do you proud!” He skipped out of the room. ‘Luck boy?’ I thought to myself, I hadn’t been called that for years.

By the way, I never introduced myself! The name is Makoto Naegi, and I’m the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy! I used to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but that title was taken by my secretary. I’m now one of the Ultimate Hopes, the other being a good friend, not seen for over a year.

“Ah, was that Nagisa leaving? I’m still surprised he hasn’t recognised me all this time.” In walked my secretary, Nagito Komaeda. He’s the Ultimate Lucky Student now, and is a very peculiar boy, who doesn’t tend to share much information about anything to anyone… except me that is.

“Yes, I sent him on the case. Byakuya wanted to send someone more professional, but I wanted to give the kid a chance. By the way Nagito, what’s on my schedule today?” Nagito normally keeps me up to speed on most things, as I tend to forget most things, especially the fact that today was an important day in the history of Hope’s Peak.

“Well I think we should go pay our respects sir,” Nagito responded solemnly, “It is the anniversary of the student council massacre today. If not for Enoshima…” He winced saying her name, as his 5 year hatred towards her had still not ended. I can’t believe that I forgot about the day, especially as this year had already been really painful, ever since Hina’s disappearance.

“Well let’s head down there then, Ego?” I turned to the AI on my PC, “Can you tell Kyoko where we’ve gone if she arrives early?”

“Date night sir?” Alter Ego always was one of the ones who realised my true feelings towards Kyoko, even though I never acted on them… ever.

“Shut up and do your job, come on Nagito, we can’t wait any longer now can we?”

We arrived at the student council room, payed our respects and turned to head out, when suddenly a blue rift of light appeared in the room.

“Makoto? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know Nagito, but I think I know how this happened.”

We suddenly got pulled into the rift, and landed back in the student council room. We looked around the room, and saw people around us…

“Makoto, this room hasn’t been used since…”

“The massacre yeah…”

We turned to see the door opening, and in walked the one person we never wanted to see again… Junko Enoshima.

\-----

-NAGISA-

Towa City, never thought I’d be here again… and I wouldn’t have taken this mission, as I knew it was here, well not under normal circumstances. I knew the main points for this mission, to find illegal Monokuma technology being traded here, and put a stop to it. Well it didn’t take long to track it down. Well, I am the Ultimate Young Spy… why would it take long for me?

“So, this is all?” I heard a voice around the corner. I peeked around, and was greeted with a girl with blue hair, and a man who’s face I couldn’t see.

“Yes! This is all we need for your master to be happy! Nobody would want to get on _her_ wrong side…” Master? I thought this criminal would be working alone? Suddenly, the girl walked through a rift and vanished… and then it hit me. The case Makoto gave me… and the DRV-3 Incident file he gave me… they are linked! The man turned around, but I didn’t recognise him. All I saw was his light purple hair… But that wasn’t the main problem! If this and DRV-3 was linked… I need to get back and tell Mr Togami… NOW.


	3. The Lone Detective

CHAPTER 2 – The Lone Detective

-KYOKO-

Late, as usual. You know, when you think of two people in a friendship, you’d meet on time to go out for food. Makoto on the other hand, he’s a complete other story. Though, I sometimes think that Makoto thinks of me of something other than a friend, though I can’t put my finger on it.

“Ah, he left you waiting again?” Byakuya entered the room, mischievous grin on his face, smirking as he made fun of Makoto’s laziness.

“What do you think? He spends more time with that stupid assistant of his than his own best friends now!”

“Best friend? I thought we were just colleagues?” Byakuya spoke sarcastically, as he always does. But really, where was Makoto? That Komaeda must have gotten him into trouble again. Better check his computer, I thought. Maybe Ego knew something.

I switched on Makoto’s high-tech PC and Alter Ego’s face popped straight up.

“Ah! Kyoko! How may I help you?”

“Do you know where Makoto went? I haven’t seen him since lunch.”

“I was wondering the same myself,” said Ego puzzled, “He went to the old student council room before with Nagito, and then he just disappeared off all our scanners…” Hmm, I thought Nagito would have something to do with this, but how did Makoto just disappear.

“I HAVE AN ANSWER!!” We heard a young voice from down the corridor, and in runs a young boy with blue hair, completely out of breath.

“Shingetsu? Ah, so Naegi took my advice, and didn’t put you on the case?”

“No?” the boy replied, “He did put me on it, and that’s why I’m here. AND I know why Makoto may be missing and who to go to about it. Oh, hi Detective Kirigiri! Didn’t see you there! I’m Nagisa Shingetsu, and ummm, I’m your new assistant!”

Slowly, I turned to Byakuya, “First… YOU PUT ME WITH A KID?”

“Well, he has talent. He’s smart and can sneak around nearly everywhere.”

“Second… YOU PUT ME WITH THE TOWA KID.”

“Yes… that’s one of the reasons, he knows about Monaca, so he’ll know where she is. So Shingetsu… where to go?”

“Towa City… a detective there knows about something that may help us on our case! Come, I’ll fill you in on the journey there!!”

\-----

-SHUICHI-

Slow, slow, slow. Everyday was slow. Makes me want to go back to the fun days, with the killing. What NO! Shuichi, snap out of it. Those days were the worst. I lost all my friends, my loved ones… Kaede, Kokichi, Kaito…. We all lost and went our separate ways. I hadn’t seen Maki and Himiko in over a year, but last I checked Maki was working for that Yakuza now? Well even so, I haven’t really got far in my work. Only ever had one client, and that’s it.

I turned to my desk and went to read the newspaper. “PRINCESS KIDDNAPPED DURING PRESS CONFERENCE” is the headline, even though no royal press conferences were planned for the next year? Oh well, guess it doesn’t concern me. Nothing does around here.

I was about to close up shop when I heard the door ding, and in walked a young woman with pinkish-purple hair, accompanied by a young boy with blue hair, wielding a megaphone. Wait. Megaphone? Huh, I guess people can be weird around here too.

“How may I help you?” I asked them cheerfully, trying to hide the dark depression that had actually taken over my soul.

“Your name, it’s the one on the sign out front right? Hikaro Hoshi?” Right… that IS my name…

“Yes, again, I’m busy, so how may I help you?” I replied steadily. The tone in her voice made it sound like she knew something, something she shouldn't...

“Ok then ‘Hikaro’… or shall I say, Shuichi?” WHAT? How did she know??

“How? Nobody knows… unless?”

“You were sold out? Yes, we worked a deal with your assassin friend. She would be able to work with the Yakuza, and we’d know all about you, and your ‘Ultimate Academy antics’. So, we need to know something. We need to know more out one of your friends.”  
  


“Well you know about Maki already,” I said sarcastically. How could she SELL US OUT?? I knew there was a reason she hadn’t been in contact for well over a year… “You want my file on Himiko, wait right there.”

“No,” she said sternly, “Nagisa?” The young boy, Nagisa apparently, pulled out a holocard, revealing someones face I thought I’d never see again.

“We need info on your inventor buddy,” The boy said slowly, “Miu Iruma.”


	4. A Tragic Reunion

CHAPTER 3 – A Tragic Reunion

-NAGITO-

What my luck. My day was already bad, so I thought that some help from the great Makoto Naegi would get me right. But no. It only brought be face to face with… Junko Enoshima.

“Huh? I thought this room would be empty! Luck boy? You’re in my class righttt? Wellll I guess I’ll have to deal with you then!” She whistled and down from the celling came a boy with red eyes and long brown hair… Hajime?

“Hajime? I thought you were cured?” Makoto asked puzzled.

“Hajime? What a boring name. I was cured of Hajime though. Why would I want to be a boring mess like that?”

“Welllll, Kamakura! Deal with Naegi!! I’ll deal with…” she pointed me up and down, looking at me disgustingly, “This thing.” Hajime… or Izuru… ran straight at Makoto and they both went flying out of the window, to the courtyard below.

“Why are you doing this Enoshima? Why did you do this to me?” I ran at her and punched her in the jaw. “YOU HURT EVERYONE! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! You hurt… Nanami… Well YOU FAILED.”

“Huh?” She looked at me puzzlingly, “Nanami? I don’t know one of them? And I haven’t even started my world takeover plan yet!” That’s when I realised. The rift, taking us from one student council room to another. Enoshima’s sudden appearance. We were in the past!

“I can stop you Junko.” I stood up, and stared at her. I had one way that I could be able to halt her plans for now… maybe save everyone, including Chiaki… “Believe it or not… you do take over the world… and you do hurt people, just like you plan to.”

“Huh? Where’s your proof, knockoff luck boy?”

I held up my arm. “This is your proof Enoshima. You caused my arm to now be like this. Your hurt, words, plans and manipulation all did this to me.”

“Well well well! I guess I do succeed eventually! Huh. I guess if I really need to go with you… fineeee!” Junko hopped towards the window, where the massive hole still was, “Oh! I guess they’re still fighting out there!” she says, while sitting down, legs swinging outside.

\-----

-IZURU-

How boring. This random boy, trying to fight me, his only skill being luck. Such boredom. I could beat him easily, but no, I decide to make it harder for myself, but still. I am bored.

“Hajime! Listen to me! I know you are still in there!” The boy shouted at me, but I just ignored his every word. He won’t get through to this Hajime. He’s gone and is never going to come back. But then I heard something else. Something from where the stupid despair obsessed girl was.

“You hurt… Nanami…” It was the other luck boy. But that name. Nanami. It was familiar.

“You. Lucky. Who is Nanami?” I spoke to the boy for the first time. I needed answers and I needed them now.

“Ummm, Nanami…” he pulled out a high tech cell phone and scrolled down to what looked like a top secret document. He pointed the phone screen to me. “Her. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. She seemed to be your… how do I put this… ‘friend’ in your other life.”

Then I realised everything. I remembered, her…. And as I fainted, I looked at my fingers, to see blue rift-like sparks bouncing off them.

And finally I remembered… that I am Hajime Hinata.


	5. Betrayal

CHAPTER 4 – Betrayal

-HAJIME-

Ow, what was that pain? I woke up with my head resting on a rock, staring into a blue sky, with bars around the sky, a bit like a prison. Huh? A prison? Guess this is where I’ll be when _he_ is in control then.

“I know what you’re thinking, but no, you aren’t in some sort of mind prison. But we are in a prison by the looks of things!” I heard a voice, a girl sitting near me. I looked over and saw a familiar face, but I don’t know how it was familiar.

“Who are you? And, where are we?”

“Ohhhh I forgot that you idiots didn’t share memories!” Idiots? I guess I knew her when I was _him_ then, “The name’s Junko Enoshima, you better not forget it! And if you were wondering, those other two idiots with luck kinks are inside that school like building.” I looked over to the building on my right, seeing the sign on the door;

‘The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles’

“Wait, how did we even get here? And, how did I take back control anyway?”

“Soooo basically, you took control after hearing your girlfriend’s name, you fainted, and created a weird rift thing, pulling me, you and the luck twins in!”

“Wait, I can create those rifts?” I guess it could have come from Kamakura, but who knows anymore. “And girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend?”

“Really? That gamer girl isn’t your girl?” Wait… Chiaki?

“Chiaki, did something happen to her??”

“I don’t know, apparently I’m meant to do something with her, but yeah, a stupid kid stopped me and now I’m here.” Then I had an idea. If this psychotic maniac is gonna do something to Chiaki, I can save her…

I held out my hand, and with all my might, I created a rift in front of me…

\-----

-CHIAKI-

This feeling, I guess its betrayal… I sat in the elevator, going down and down. Miss Yukizome… I trusted you, so I trust that this elevator will go somewhere nice and fun… The doors opened, and I saw the screen in front of me, it was her. Junko Enoshima. I heard her saying something, something about despair, and an execution. I blocked it all out though. I needed to focus on the path ahead. Spears, arrows, and other deadly weapons attacked me, and all I could feel was pain. Until I reached the door in front of me. ‘GOAL’ it said. I opened the door, and there in front of me was Miss Yukizome and my loving class. I knew they wouldn’t fall to despair… I knew they wouldn’t fail me…

BUT then, I saw a glowing blue light in front of me, and a familiar arm pulled me through the light, just as I saw spears fly into where I was standing. And when I opened my eyes, I saw the one person I would never give up on, no matter how long. Hajime Hinata.


	6. The Destined Encounters

CHAPTER 5 – The Destined Encounters

-MAKI-

Sadness. The one feeling that I had been feeling for the last 3 and a bit years. All in the space of that time, I had lost most of my friends, got teleported to a whole new world, flunked a really big mission for some high-ranking government officials and had to sell my remaining friends out to keep my job, and my life. Now I’m having to work for some stupid Yakuza boss who’s told me that some weird boy in a ‘sailors cap’ had attacked him after falling out of the sky, and that I had to deal with him. So, so far, my day has been going great.

Oh, I guess I never introduced myself… wait WHY would I do that?? I’m talking to myself in my own head… I’m starting to turn into Shuichi after spending too much time around him lately.

Slowly, I turned around and started pacing around the top of the building I was on, waiting for my target to show themselves. I only took this job as I had nothing else to do, and I didn’t want to be bored to death by some of the people at that ‘Finger Foundation’. Suddenly, I heard a slight crack around 4 miles north-east of me, originating somewhere around the park near me. I readied my aim, ready to take the target out, when I saw the person’s face through the scope. No, it can’t be.

I jumped down carefully and started running towards the park. I ran through the open gate. Stealthily, I looked around me. I knew that tree branches couldn’t snap themselves, so it must have been something, or somebody, here. And then, just as quick as a flash of light, I heard them rushing at me.

“I knew you had something to do with this! First you try and kill me, then you don’t let me die? What are you playing at Harukawa?” The voice came at me like a ton of bricks… it was a voice I thought I would never hear again. Kokichi Oma. He was an enemy from my past, but I thought he was dead and could never hurt me again.

“Kokichi, how are you here?” I defended myself with my knife, as he lashed out at me, clearly mad. When I said that, he stopped. Kokichi clearly wasn’t the smartest one around, but if there was one thing that he was a pro in, it was knowing when someone was telling the truth.

“Wait,” he tilted his head at me cautiously, “You didn’t bring me here?”

“No, I was brought here too, but over 3 years ago. And when I was, you were dead.”

“WAIT, WHAT?” He backed away from me, and I wasn’t surprised, I would have had the same reaction if I was told if I was dead, as me and Kokichi are both the best of professionals in our respective fields, and nobody could best us, “So it worked then huh?”

“What do you mean?” I glanced over at him properly for the first time. After all he put me through all those years ago, I just can’t look him in the face properly.

He started smirking, “Well, I was making your _boyfriend_ crush me into a pancake… but some weird blue flash brought me here instead just before he could! SO I guess you’re stuck with me for just a bit longer!” I gathered from that he was rescued by the same blue flash that brought me here 3 years ago.

“Come with me you, I need to report you to my boss, you could be evidence for something big.” I grabbed him forcefully by the arm, smacked some handcuffs on his hands, and dragged him towards the Future Foundation HQ.

\-----

-FUYUHIKO-

“You sent her off?” The voice of that weird detective chick from the Foundation boomed down my phone.

“Yeah, yeah Kirigiri, you stick with your mission, I send Maki off on hers. If her and her friend are responsible for the DR-V3 incident, we’ll soon know.” I hung up on her and sat back in my chair. This DR-V3 thingy must be big, for the big scary Future Foundation to rely on the small, also scary, Yakuza for help. Detective Kirigiri had told me she had a lead downtown, some weird boy called Shuichi or something like that, but I don’t believe her. I’ve been downtown several times, and I know everyone that lives down there (I have my ways of knowing) and I have never heard of a Shuichi.

“Sir, there’s someone here to see you” I turned my chair around and saw someone staring at me, someone I thought that I would never see again. I know I am all powerful as the Yakuza boss, but not even me can bring the dead back to life. And there, stood in front of me was my old friend, the one I relied on the most, Peko Pekoyama.


End file.
